The War Between Cold and Warm
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this just yet. It's about Aoshi and Misao and it's a bit A/U.


The War Between Cold and Warm

The Room was lit dimly with a candle covered by an intricate shade.  The air was thick with cigarette smoke as usual.  Aoshi stood in front of the imported oak desk looking icily at his boss, a man named Hamada Kentaro.  Hamada had a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he smiled back at his most skilled henchman.  It seemed there was another job that needed to be done and though Aoshi never thought he would end up working for a slimy government fat cat like this one, he was paid well and this day and age made strange bedfellows.  Aoshi smirked quickly as his eyes fell on Hamada.  Whining politicians like him rarely do the dirty work themselves.

"Shinomori Aoshi.  I suppose you've realized that I have a job for you."

            Aoshi stood silently waiting for Hamada to continue.

"Still as grim as usual I see.  Well, anyway I have found a group of spies that may prove useful to me in the future.  I believe they are based in Kyoto." 

            The former leader of the Oniwabanshu looked on with an unwavering gaze.

"The notorious Oniwabanshu would be a grand addition to my operations and at first it seemed that the old man, Okina, would cooperate.  Unfortunately, since naming the new Okashira he has declined their services and has been unwilling to negotiate.  He believes that I am arrogant and corrupt."

            Hamada's laughter filled the room and it made Aoshi's skin crawl though it didn't pierce his calm and cool exterior.  Instead he raised his eyebrow in question.

"I suppose that he's right.  Perhaps I don't walk the straight and narrow, but it wouldn't be fun otherwise."

            Aoshi still said nothing.  He wanted his orders and that was all.  He needed nothing more from this man and could care less about making small talk.

"Not much for talk are you?  It's always the quiet ones you need to watch out for…Well, I guess I'll just cut to the chase.  Okina just needs a little convincing."

"And you want me to do the convincing," said Aoshi coldly.

"Hai.  I have some information on the new Okashira.  It seems she is very dear to him."

"She?"

"Hai.  She is a bright young ninja.  I believe she is eighteen, not much older than you when you were chosen as Okashira."

"Nani," Aoshi thought, "It couldn't be her could it?  Could it really be…"

"Makimachi Misao.  That is her name."

"Misao," repeated Aoshi, "Misao is the new Okashira," he asked himself.

            He thought back about ten years ago.  It was not long after he was named Okashira and he had Misao under his care.  He couldn't help but briefly smile while thinking of her.

"Aoshi-sama!  Come play Aoshi-sama!"

            An energetic young girl with bright, shinning, blue eyes latched onto Aoshi's arm as he tried to finish an origami crane for her.

"Ah.  Misao please be patient."

            The former Okashira, Misao's father, asked Aoshi to look after her and he did so, treating her much like a younger sister.  Misao saw him as an older brother and a hero, idolizing him until their harsh parting years ago.  Misao grabbed Aoshi's hand and pulled him until he forced himself to his feet, dropping the paper crane.  She gave him a big smile as she led him to the Aoiya.

"She'll never smile like that for me again," he thought.

            Suddenly his revelry was interrupted.

"You are to kidnap Makimachi Misao.  She is your target.  I know that you were once the leader of Oniwabanshu, but I didn't think doing this would be a problem for you considering you parted with Okina on such bad terms."

Though his demeanor was completely cool on the outside, Aoshi's mind was racing.  He would have to betray her again.

"Do you understand what you are to do?"

"Ah."

"Good.  I will have a room prepared for her upon your return."

            Aoshi turned to leave, but Hamada was still talking at his back.

"Let the old man know that if I do not get a more positive answer to my liking by tomorrow at night fall, she will die."

"Ah."

            With that Aoshi left the office and went to his room.  He quickly gathered some belongings, including his dual Kodachi and then walked out door preparing to journey to Kyoto.  This task would not be easy, but his allegiance was not with the Oniwabanshu any more.  Still, he couldn't help but feel a small about of regret for what he was about to do.

"Misao," he whispered as he walked out into the cool night air.


End file.
